


Back Again

by ADevilsHunger (Dream_tempo)



Series: That Family Feeling [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Hair, Come Marking, Comeplay, Cuz y'all know that's my bread and butter, Even more graphic descriptions of penises, Foreskin Play, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sibling Incest, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/pseuds/ADevilsHunger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Corey for the first time, Derek can’t even process what he’s feeling. . So when his little brother just walks into their lives like he simply went away for a little while, acting like Derek never cared because he never knew—he doesn’t know how to handle it. <br/>They avoid each other for hours on end, never have the discussions that both of them are wanting—and Derek <i>wants.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me killing two birds with one stone-- my incest kink and my current, burning addiction to Ian Nelson. I've never really gotten to explore Cora as a character, so I figured I might do it while also writing some filthy porn. You know, like ya do.

Seeing Corey for the first time, Derek can’t even process what he’s feeling. He had thought that he was the only one left after Laura—even with Peter by his side, that man was so changed by the fire, he wasn’t family, not really. So when his little brother just walks into their lives like he simply went away for a little while, acting like Derek never cared because he never knew—he doesn’t know how to handle it.

They avoid each other for hours on end, never have the discussions that both of them are wanting—and Derek _wants._ He can smell Corey all over his apartment and that sets his skin to itching for touch and comfort. He gets deep pangs of longing when he looks at him and sees eyes that he knows, even if the face is somewhat unfamiliar. He just wants to draw the smaller boy up and hold him and try and get back that sense of wholeness that he’s been missing for so long.

But he doesn’t know how.

He doesn’t know how when there’s so much anger and hurt and hesitance keep them so far apart even when they’re in the same room. He can see Corey sizing him up, can feel it in the way the boy keeps throwing him into different situations to gaze his reactions and measure the kid he remembers to the young man in front of him. He’s brash and crass and violent like Derek never knew him to be, and yet, Derek finds that he can’t really say that he knew him.

When he last saw Corey, he was still a child, and now he may only be a teenager, but Derek can see how he’s had to come into a sense of self so quickly, and he doesn’t know the person that Corey’s become.

But he wants to.

Derek treats him just as he would have if they were at home on the preserve again—feeding him, scenting him, touching him idly. It took weeks, but eventually Corey stopped flinching away and just watched warily whenever Derek drifted near. None of it was anything more than cursory—none of it the carefree pack piles and comforting holds—but Derek is just trying his best to respect the boy’s boundaries while insinuating that it all would be welcome.

It changes.

A month after he’s home and they’ve sat down and actually talked to each other, even just slightly, about where he’s been all these years—the dynamic changes. It’s ass o’clock in the morning and they’ve got nothing to do, but he and Corey are up with the sun anyway. Derek lays about a little, thumbing through his phone and avoiding Scott’s texts about maybe being pack, Stiles’ little flirtations that he can’t stop encouraging.

His bladder is what makes him stumble out into the hall, and even though he can hear that Corey’s still showering, it never registers in his mind to just wait. Bleary-eyed and only wearing a sweat-stained tank, he tumbles into the steamy room and grimaces, figuring there won’t be much hot water left. He yawns and lifts the seat with his toe before pushing his foreskin away from his slit and letting loose. Shaking dry and flushing, he leans back to pop his spine and scratch his ass when Corey yells and pulls the curtain open—eyes furious even as he looks like a drowned rat with his hair matted to his forehead.

Derek is ready to tease, has that stock big brother response for dowsing him with freezing water, when he sees Corey’s eyes drift to his morning wood, still lasting enough for a decent chub, and Derek smells it instantly cutting through the silky blankness of their odorless soap. Arousal. Not slow and spicy and heated, but sharp and pungent and dirty and it makes his breath catch as his dick twitches and his hole clenches. Unconsciously, a large hand comes up to rub and scratch at his stomach and Corey swallows heavily—unmoving even as his eyes take in every inch of Derek’s body.

“Morning little brother,” he manages to croak, unrelenting as his other hand drifts along the inside of a thigh. Wetting his lips and not knowing where to go from this, he turns to face Corey full on and tries to act normal even as his tip wets. “Did you sleep well? I heard you tossing and turning for a while and…” he doesn’t want to say that he heard as Corey finally gave up with a huff and fisted himself beneath the sheets until he came with a punched-out groan, but that’s just part of being a teenager. He had to put up with embarrassing comments from his mother and rude ones from Laura all the time when he was going through it. “Sometimes that’s the only way to get exhausted, right?”

Derek winces even as he says it, but that’s something brothers do, isn’t it? They’re supposed to tease each other about not getting any and not having game and all that macho shit, right? Corey looks like he wants to be anywhere but here right now, but he plays along even as his jaw hangs open when Derek idly starts pulling at his ballsack, cupping and groping it. “I dunno, I never really used to until I came here. Being at school and in locker rooms and all that just makes me… pheromones or something I guess.”

They’re both flushed and they pretend it’s from the steam.

Derek tries out a chuckle, but it sounds strange in his throat, so he flashes his teeth to help the good-naturedness of it along. “Been there. I swear it’s like there’s something in the water here and now that there’s so many young werewolves around I feel like I’m fucking in heat.” Cool brothers curse, that’s something he’s heard. He scratches his temple and awkwardly shifts his feet as he realizes that he basically just said he wants to climb all the kids Corey’s becoming friends with. The kids in his grade.

Corey licks his lips and his eyes flutter and Derek kindly ignores that he can hear slick skin on skin, since his brother hasn’t mentioned that Derek’s hard enough to hang laundry from at the moment. “Ya, what’s up with that? I mean, that Stilinski kid and his mouth—“ his voice breaks at the end and Derek’s cock spits wildly enough to hit the shower curtain with pre.

Scratching his head and looking back at the door, even as he knows no one else is here right now, Derek listens long and hard before peeling off his shirt, stepping up, ripping away the shower curtain and stepping into Corey’s body. They’re almost the same height, but Corey is leaner, still has baby fat around his face and his hips, and his skin is paler, like their dad’s. Derek laces a hand through his wet hair and nuzzles his nose along his jaw and grinds their hips as their wet cocks bump and mill against each other. Corey cries out a relieved little sob and clutches at Derek’s shoulder blades and Derek holds him.

It feels like home.

Derek licks and bites and sucks at Corey’s skin as he bares his throat and Corey’s hands drift down to pull and knead at his hairy ass, ushering him to fuck their hips together harder. Corey’s legs fall open and tremble and he whines soft and high as Derek’s chest rumbles against him in pleasure. He can smell the heat pooling off him, can taste that arousal and need, can see family in his eyes and it has his ripe, over-large balls drawing tight.

He gnashes his teeth as fangs sprout and moves his hands to the backs of Corey’s legs, picking him up and slamming him against the tiled wall to fuck wildly at the crease of his thigh. He’s chuffing and growling as his eyes flash blue and Corey’s burn gold in response—the boy’s claws scrabbling red, raw lines against his back. “I’ve got you, baby brother. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Derek presses their foreheads together and bites at Corey’s lips as the boy looks seconds away from crying.

His cock is slapping against his belly, considerably thinner, but just as long as Derek’s and with long, branching veins protruding off the flesh. The head is a deep, cherry red unlike the dusky brown-purple of Derek’s, but it’s leaking steadily and thickly like his and the swelling bulb of it is cushioned in curly, midnight black pubes unkempt and spreading out up his stomach and down his thighs and across his taint into the musk of his ruddy ass. Derek groans at watching it jerk and weep and with a tightness in his chest, he pins Corey to the wall with his hips so he can snake one hand up to jerk at it—pulling at the loose, tacky folds of skin, running his finger under to massage the flared ridges, and then finger at the cleft and slit with just a little nail.

It’s confident and loving and happy.

Corey gasps and writhes and clings to him and when he starts to tense all over, pulls Derek in to kiss him, lips dragging and pressing until his inhumanly long tongue delves in to curl around his fangs and taste the back of his palette. A hard, heavy pit in Derek’s stomach that he didn’t know was there shatters and he fucks against his little brother with renewed haste as the pungent smell of semen hits his nose and he feels the torrid streaks splash against his chest and stomach again and again and again.

Derek turns them away from the spray of water, already dreaming of having it matted in the thick hair on his chest and stomach and being able to feel the crust of it in his own pubes. He kisses Corey deeper and deeper, pulls the crease of his thigh tighter and tighter—arches his back and puffs his chest and clenches his ass as his balls slap against his little brother’s ass. His own knot starts to swell and it gets hard to force it in the wet, hot, soppy crevasse he’s made.

Corey’s stream of come is starting to slow and Derek presses the leavings between them, smearing it into their skin and entangling their scents so thoroughly he will never be without that family feeling again. Wrenching Corey’s head back, he laves at his throat with his rough tongue and drags the tips of his fangs along his delicate skin. He tastes jizz in the crook of his neck and shoulder and bites down, harsh, whining as his muscles shake and he too comes.

There’s more and it’s thicker and muskier than Corey’s and Derek gathers it up to smear along his jaw, his lips, in his hair and down so deep into the crack of his ass that it can’t be washed. The younger boy doesn’t seem to mind as he keeps kissing Derek, licking at his palms and rubbing his flaccid cock against his thighs. When Derek finally lets him down to stand on his own feet again, Corey punches his shoulder hard before ducking his head shyly.

“I missed you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I actually will start writing continuances on things, I just get really excited about new stuff every other day so you have to deal with my attention flitting about constantly. :P Sorry!


End file.
